Gentle Kiss
by Navy blossom
Summary: For a few years, Hinata trains quickly to become stronger. Even at the rate she is, she can never get close to Naruto. Naruto... is all she can say.
1. Chapter 1

1Like I said, another story. Navy blossom.

Chapter 1: I care

"What a beautiful view!" said a diminutive kunoichi, sitting on tree branch. Although she's relaxing in the shady tree, she gets a little hyper at times. After the Chunin exams, she had been a little more confident. That beating she took from Neji, the way she fought, it was because of Naruto.

"Naruto, huh?" she hadn't seen him in a while. He was training all day to night with his sensei, Jiraiya. It's like he's never really there to start with.

"Naruto..."

"Yeah?"

Hinata jerked at the sound of his voice and was about to fall, but Naruto catch her in his arms. "Hinata, are you okay?"

Hinata opened her eyes and looked at Naruto. His handsome eyes were looking at her. She forced a breath out. "I-I'm fine, Naruto, just a little scratch that's all."

Naruto put her down and dig into his pocket. "Here. I think this will help as a bandage."

He held out a soft, lavender colored ribbon. He also put in his hand some ointment for the wound. Hinata was asked to hold the ribbon so he can smear it on. While Naruto was treating her wound, she was running her hands through the soft fabric. "Mmm..." the sweet scent of ramen radiating from the fabric is heavenly. If you're a girl who likes Naruto and like the scent of ramen almost every single day, then it's normal.

Naruto was done long ago with the wound. "Hinata, can I have the ribbon now?"

"Huh? Oh, oh yes. Here."

She handed him the ribbon and he took it. Without even noticing, he touched her hand. Naruto tied the ribbon on her leg, gently. "And... there! All finished!"

Hinata swung her leg side to side. "Thanks, Naruto."

Naruto crouched down in front of her. "Here. Let me carry you back to the village."

"O-okay, N-Naruto."

Hinata took her time getting up. At first, she fell down for the second time, then she manage to get on his back. "Ready, Naruto."

Naruto got up and started walking. For a while, Hinata was happy. It's a long walk from here to her house, but they can handle it. All was silent, nothing but bird's chirping and the giggling of little children.

"Hey, Hinata?"

She flinched because the silence was getting to her. "Huh?"

"I was thinking. What are you doing Saturday night?"

Hinata thought about that. "Nothing. Why?"

Naruto was grinning in front. "Well, I want to take you out for lunch."

Hinata was snuggling in his neck, blushing bright red. '_A date? With Naruto?_' "Are you asking me out?"

"You're half right."

Her blush was more brighter than ever. "So..."

"So you'll go with me?"

She smiled. "Sure."

"Great! Meet me at the tree where you sat. four o' clock this afternoon okay?"

"Sure!"

While they were talking about tomorrow's lunch date, they already arrived at her house. Naruto put Hinata down and she hopped over to the door. She looked back at him and smiled. "Thank you, Naruto. I couldn't have gotten here without you."

Naruto looked down, kicking a little rock on the ground, bashfully. "Y-you're welcome."

Hinata took out her keys and unlock the door. She was about to go in until Naruto hugged her from behind. "Promise me you'll come?"

She was red as a tomato. Never in her life did she got a hug from Naruto. Ever!

Hinata put her hands around his waist. "I promise."

Naruto smiled at that and he disappeared in a poof. Hinata almost fell from the feeling. Luckly, Neji appeared behind her and put her straight up. Hinata went through the door and went straight into her room without saying hi or anything. Outside, Neji noticed, before she went in, the injury on her leg covered by the light purple hair band.

With Naruto...

Naruto was walking to his house without noticing Ino and Shikamaru holding hands. "Shikamaru... I love you."

"Hn, troublesome."

"Mmm..."

Naruto looked back and saw Nara and Yamanaka making out. He turned around quickly and walked a little faster, leaving the two alone. "Sheesh... don't do that in front of me." he muttered.

"Naruto?"

"Huh?"

He turned around again instead of Ino and Shikamaru, it was Sakura. "Hey, Sakura."

"Hi, Naruto. How long has it been since we met?"

"Four years."

"Wow, that long?"

"Yep."

Sakura scratched her head. "Hey, Naruto. Wanna spar with me? I've gotten stronger since the last time we met."

Naruto thought about that. "Sure, but I'm not going easy on you."

"Bring it on!"

Sakura was standing in her favorite position, arms in front, hands into fists, legs apart, and knees bent in a relaxing motion. Naruto was standing there, waiting for her to attack. Sakura waited for time, then she ran at him with fast speed. Although Naruto can see fading images of her gliding side to side to him. "What the-!"

Sakura hit him right in the chest. "You fell for it!"

"Augh! Arg!" he stumbled sightly. '_Sakura has gotten better, but she still has a weak spot somewhere._'

"I'm waiting."

"Kage Bushin no Jutsu!"

There was 15 Naruto surrounding her in the battle ground. Sakura looked around. "Shadow clones, eh? And there's quite a few of them."

"Ready or not!"

"Come and get it!"

Two hours later...

Sakura was still standing, out of breath and Naruto. He's a little burnt right now covered in soot. That last attack did a number on him. Sakura still had a little chakra left for one trick. She walked over to Naruto and summoned her last resort. "Kohoshi Kama no Jutsu!"

Naruto's body vanished and he was in his house, asleep in bed. Sakura almost collapsed by using that Jutsu. A person poof behind her and catch her with his knee. "I think you need a rest, Sakura. Naruto is a handful you know."

Sakura turned around and smiled. "Sasuke-kun!"

"Need a lift?"

"No thanks."

"You need it."

"I think I can- Auugh!"

Sasuke picked up Sakura on his back without letting her finish. "I don't want to hear it, Sakura. I'm taking you home right now. No complaints."

Sakura just relaxed on him. "Thanks, Sasuke." She had been training like Naruto as well, only today was her day off. She had gotten stronger, but not as strong as Sasuke. He manage to get away from Orochimaru and kill his brother, but he wasn't allow to have missions until Monday afternoon. Sakura nuzzled his neck. '_Strange. He's the same as before. I thought he would be more happy than quiet._'

Sasuke was more serious than ever. Maybe more excited for the missions? Sakura think so. She closed her eyes and went to sleep, tired from sparring with Naruto. "Zzz..."

"Sakura?"

"..."

Sasuke smirked. "Sleep all you want, Sakura, but it's not you're house we're going to."

He looked at Sakura's sleeping face. '_What a child at heart. There is no other person to ever care about me. Except her._'

He turn a direction towards Sakura's house and made it to his.

Hinata...

She was walking down the hall, carrying tea for her father and Neji. He wants to grow stronger to defeat Naruto. After the Chunin exams, he wants to overcome him. Right now he's training to death for the Jonin exams. They have more stronger opponents to give a good show for and Neji is going to enter it. Hinata sighed. Brothers. What can you do for them?

Hinata entered her room and lay down on her bed, looking at the ceiling. It was covered with glow in the dark stars. '_Maybe just once I'll get a kiss from him._' His image appeared on the ceiling, smiling and calling her out. "Hinata..."

She closed her eyes. "Oh, Naruto..."

"Hinata!"

"Huh?" she sat up.

"Dinner!" her mother said.

"Coming!" she ran down the stairs.

That night...

Hinata was asleep in her bed, dreaming. The glow in the dark stars gleamed brightly above her. Her window was open for cold winds to cool the room. Hinata unconsciously pulled the covers closer. "Naruto..." she murmured.

Outside in the night, Naruto was hopping to her house with a present tightly in his hand. He landed softly on the ground so it didn't wake her up. A strong tree branch was by Hinata's open window with the curtains fluttering out. Naruto crouched down and then jump to the branch. He sneaked in, quietly for the gift to slip in, and put it by the night lamp.

"There, all in place for her birthday. Huh?" Naruto notice Hinata' figure in the silk blankets. Slim and skinny. Nice and petite. Good qualities for a girl like her. Naruto climbed in. He notice her she's a little cold by the wind coming through her window. If he closes the window, how will he get out? On the other hand if he gives her his jacket, he would leave evidence that he was here. One or 2.

He sighed and took off his jacket. '_Choice two is my option then._' he placed it around her body. Her shivering stopped and she felt warm. Naruto was about to fall asleep, because he didn't get enough sleep, so he shook his head. "Got to get out of here."

Hinata was wiggling slightly just enough to wake up. Her vision was blurry. "Naruto...?"

Naruto flinched. '_Oh, darn it! She's waking up! I gotta hid!_' Naruto transformed into a pillow before Hinata rubbed her eyes. "Naruto?"

She looked around the room, blindly. The dark was bleak. But her vision was just enough to see a pillow on the ground. Hinata reached for it and grabbed it. "Now how did you get on the ground? Huh?" something was covering her arm for a second. She turn on the lamp and saw it was Naruto's jacket and an orange pillow she was holding. Hinata blushed for a sec then cooled down. "Did he come here? And left this here?" Hinata gave the pillow a light hug, giving a hard time for Naruto not to transform in front of her. '_Give me a break, Hinata! You're making me lose my focus!' _he was blushing from the hug he was receiving.

Hinata put down the pillow and went on to the jacket. She smelled the scent that Naruto left on. Ramen. Pork ramen. "Mmm..."

Hinata was in heaven. But the question was, was he here? Or did he-

Hinata shook her head. '_No, no, no! Naruto's not like that! Is he?_' she looked at the pillow with fear. Naruto was sweating even though he is the pillow. Then she shrugged and went back to bed with Naruto at her chest. He was blushing even more than ever! He looked at her and she was asleep. Very deep. Naruto undid the transformation and tried to get free, but she had a good grip on him. Naruto had no choice but to stay here for tonight. He closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Hinata. He forgot that there is a way, but sleeping here is also nice. "Mmm..."


	2. Chapter 2

_This is dedicated to Kuro Shiva_

_My everlasting friend and love..._

Chapter 2: Sitting in the Tree and tickles

_**The Next Day...**_

Hinata was waking from the morning's light. "Hmm...?"

Her eyes opened and she yawned. She tried to get up, but something held her down. She look behind her and gasped silently. "Naruto-kun...!"

He twitched a little, but it wasn't enough to wake him up. Hinata took his hands off her gently and stared at him. '_How... why... what is he doing here?_'

She grabbed her clothes gently and ran into the bathroom. After changing, she went back into her room only to find him gone. "Naruto-kun?"

"Hinata! Breakfast!"

"Coming!"

She closed her bedroom door and went down the stairs.

"That was close."

He got out from under her bed. "If I stay any longer I'll be late for my date."

Naruto opened the window and jumped down to the ground. "Gotta hurry!"

Hinata...

She was sitting on the tree again, looking out in the opening. What she had on her lap was a basket filled with food, drinks, and a blanket. She sighed. "Naruto... where are you?"

From far away, someone was calling her. "Hinata!"

She looked where the voice was calling her and it was Naruto. "Naruto-kun!"

She jumped down and he stopped. "Gomen, Hinata. I woke up late."

"Naruto you got something on your cheek." she pointed at the little soup drop. He wiped off the little speck with his sleeve. Hinata sat back on the tree again, waiting for him to join her. "Naruto-kun, look what I brought."

He jumped up and landed next to her. "Nani?"

"Can you close your eyes for a second?"

Naruto cocked his head then closed his eyes. Hinata opened the basket's lid and held out a freshly cooked ramen. She held it up near his nose as he sniffed the wonderful aroma. "Mmm... smells good..."

"Okay you can open your eyes now."

He did and took the bowl from her hands. "Thanks, Hinata!" he snapped the chopsticks in half and started eating with his bad manners. Hinata pulled out a little snack for herself also. She took out another bowl of ramen and started eating, but somehow she can't. Naruto paused his outrageous devouring. "Hey, Hinata, what's wrong?"

She looked at him and smiled. "It's nothing, Naruto. Here, you can have mine." she held out a perfectly good ramen in front of him. Naruto was about done with his so he drank the rest of his soup. After that, he scooted closer to her as he grabbed some noddles from the container. "We'll share it. Say ahh..."

Hinata was blushing red from how close their bodies are. She opened her mouth and waited. Naruto fed her the noddles. She swallowed the food and grabbed her chopsticks. "My turn! Open wide!"

He repeated what she did and chewed it. "Mmm..."

They continued the circle as they ate, soon enough, they finished the remains and sat there, relaxed and enjoying the view together. Suddenly, Naruto started squirming with discomfort. Hinata, enjoying the view next to him, notice this. "Naruto-kun, what's wrong?"

He looked at her. "Ah... it's nothing. You wouldn't like it."

"Like what?"

He grabbed her hand gently and smile. "I want to show you something that I found. Maybe you'll like it."

She blushed a little from the feeling in her hand. It felt warm and soft from his touch. "I want to see it. Can we please see it?"

"Sure..."

Naruto jumped down from the tree with Hinata in his arms. She blush harder in this position. His face was so close to her's, she could faint. Naruto used a justu and poof. Gone.

Sasuke and Sakura...

"Ah ha ha ha! Sasuke! Sasuke-kun, you're killing me!"

Sakura was on the floor, laughing as tears were coming down her eyes. Sasuke was busy tickling her as she tries to stop him. "You ready to give up?"

"N-never!" she breath out.

"Okay, then suffer!"

He pressured onward and she manege to get a hold of his hands. She flipped him over and kept his hands down. "Hah! Finally I can breath again!"

"Are you sure this won't end up like this morning?" he asked. She blushed at that, then she shook her head. "It won't happen like that at all!"

Sasuke turned her over and kept her hands down. "You mean like this?"

She can feel his warm breath on her face. "L-like that! Now, can you please, get off me!"

"I don't think so." he whispered in her ear. "I need one more thing to check off."

She had a red tinge appearing on her face. "W-what is it?"

He was silent for a second. She was struggling under his heavy weight. "Get off me! You're too he-"

She was silenced when his lips covered her mouth. His eyes were closed and he was putting a little pressure to deepen it. Sakura's eyes went wide but soon started drooping. He let go of her hands and circled around her waist. Her eyes closed and her arms snaked around his neck. She ruffled his hair for fun while he licked her bottom lip for entry. She gladly opened and his tongue met her's. It only lasted for a minute until they broke apart for air. His forehead laid on her's. Their noses were touching as they felt each other's breath. She smiled. "I guess that was it."

Sasuke got off her and she went to the door. Before she went out, he wrapped his arms around her waist and nuzzled her neck. "You will come back tomorrow, will you?"

Sakura turned her head and smiled. "I promise."

He let her go and shut it. Sasuke laid down on the couch. '_She taste like strawberries._' he thought as he closed his eyes and sleep peacefully.


	3. Chapter 3

1Thank you for all your reviews everybody! I really like them. Let's skip this and head for the chapter! Navy blossom

Chapter 3: Osuwari!

Naruto and Hinata...

They appeared on the side of a waterfall. Hinata couldn't breath at this sight. "It's... It's..."

"Beautiful?" he wrapped his arms around her. "This is where I hang out for training and a spot for swimming."

"Naruto-kun..." she whispered.

"Nani...?"

She turned around and jumped on him. "Thank you!"

With her on him, he was about to fall into the water. She got off of him and tipped him. "Have a nice fall."

"Waaaaaahhhhhhh!" he splashed into the water. He popped out from the water with his hair and clothes soaked. "Hinata!"

She tried to at innocent. "Oops?"

Naruto climbed out of the water and shook his body like a dog. Hinata covered herself with her arms. "Naruto-kun!"

"Oops?"

He got up until she said something.

"Sit..."

Somehow, his body sat down into that position. She started laughing. "Oh Naruto-kun! Ha ha!"

"Hey! It not that funny!"

"But it is!"

"Okay I had enough now!"

Hinata stopped laughing when Naruto approached her. "Naruto-kun, what are you doing?" she backed up to the tree.

"Something..." his hands were blocking each side of her face.

"Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Sakura...

Her mother told her to buy some groceries while she was out. Sakura got what her mother needed until she looked into the envelop.

_Sakura,_

_I put extra cash in there._

_Buy something you like._

_Love, Mom._

"Thanks Mom!" she whispered.

She went into her favorite jewelry shop. There was one thing on her mind for the extra cash. A necklace for Sasuke. Sure he wouldn't like it, but he'll leave her alone for a few days. She bought a necklace that has blue beads with shark like teeth. (Inuyasha's necklace)

Sasuke...

He was at the bridge, looking into the water. It was their meeting for mission whenever Kakashi-sensei comes and of course he's late. "Kakashi, huh?" he muttered.

He was lost for a second until a little voice was calling him. "Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun!"

He looked out and saw Sakura running toward him.

'_I wonder what Sakura want's now?_' he thought as she arrived, panting.

"What is it, Sakura?" he asked.

She caught her breath and answered. "Look what I got you."

She put it around his neck and smiled. "It looks great on you!"

He lifted the necklace in front of his face. "Why?"

"Um... It's like a present, so you'll have a part of me."

"Thanks, but..."

Sakura cocked her head. "Nani, Sasuke-kun?"

He tried taking it off, but it wouldn't. "Why won't it come off!"

She giggled at him. "It's a special kind."

He glared at it. "Take this damn thing off me!"

She stopped her giggling. "Osuwari."

Suddenlt, Sasuke fell face first on the ground. "Oww..."

"See what I mean special kind."

Sasuke got up again. "What the hell is this! It's making me fall to ground every time you say-"

"Osuwari?"

He fell again. "Oww... that word."

She turned her back on him. "Well, this wouldn't happen if you raped me!"

"Hey! Since when did I rape you!"

"Yesterday!"

"And what of it?" he said as he got up again. "And so what if I did?"

She glared at him and he winced back. "Sasuke..."

"Oh, shit!"

"Osuwari!"

He fell face first to the ground again. She left him, steaming. "Baka!"

Naruto and Hinata...

"Naruto-kun! Stop it! It tickles!"

Naruto was tickling her as she laugh at his touch. He smirked at her. "Will you give up?"

She flipped him over and started tickling him. "Never!"

"Ah ha ha ha!"

Soon Hinata was getting tired and stopped tickling him. "Ne, Naruto-kun?"

He leaned back on the tree. "Hmm...?"

She also leaned back to the tree. "Why did you bring me here... to this beautiful place?"

He looked up to the sky. The moon was already coming up. "It's hard to say, but... You're a very special person to me."

She blushed at that. '_Special person!'_

"What I'm trying to say is, that I care for you and I don't want you hurt." he blushed a little and placed his hand on her's.

Hinata looked at their hands and blush hard. "Naruto-kun..."

"Shh... let's enjoy the rest of our date before you go home."

"Okay, Naruto-kun."

She leaned her head on his shoulder watched the view. Naruto's head leaned on top of her's and placed the picnic basket's blanket on themselfs.


	4. Chapter 4

1_Today is my birhtday! (August 22) So I'm celebrating it with a good chapter! It's kinda of funny. Be careful around Sakura, she's steaming mad!_

_Chapter 4: A kiss and a pervert_

Later on, Naruto walked Hinata back home. They used the blanket one more time to keep themselfs warm. Under the night of a full moon, things went pretty well. At last they arrived at the Hyuga mansion.

Hinata unlocked the door and was about to go in until Naruto grabbed her hand. "Naruto-kun?"

He looked away in a sudden. A tint of pink was arising on his face. "Um... Hinata...?"

She looked at him oddly. "Nani, Naruto-kun?"

"Well... um... I was wondering if you like to join me on a mission tomorrow this afternoon?" he scratched the back of his head.

She smiled and nodded. "Hai, Naruto-kun."

He smiled, showing all his teeth at her. "Okay, I come and pick you up tomorrow around 8. Is that okay, Hinata?"

"Hai."

Naruto was about to leave until Hinata turned him around and kissed him on the cheek. "I really had fun tonight, let's do it again sometime, okay?" she whispered in his ear.

She backed off and went inside. Naruto touched his cheek wear she kissed him. He walked a few steps before he jumped and clicked his heels together. "Yatta!"

From in her bedroom, Hinata saw the boy jumping and running around happily from her window. She giggled at that sight. "Silly, Naruto-kun."

Before she went to bed, she almost forgot the gift on her lamp table. She opened the little gift on her bed and gasped. What she held out was ring with her favorite flower on it. She put it on and twist and turn the ring on her finger in the lamp's light. It gleamed brightly with every turn through.

'_But... who got me this wonderful gift?_' she wondered. Neji? She shook her head. A big NO. Mom and Dad? Probably...

Naruto...?

She blushed bright red. A ring? From him? That was... that was...

Hinata squealed. From outside her door, Neji was passing by and heard her squeal. He knocked on her door. "Hinata, is everything alright in there?"

She covered the ring in the blankets. "I'm fine! Just a little hyper!"

"Oookay. Suit yourself." he replied. '_Sometimes, girls can be weird, even for Hinata-sama._'

Sakura...

She was enjoying in the river out at night. There was a hot tub made from the volcano's heat next to where she was.

Outside from where she was, Lee was out looking for somewhere to train until he saw Sakura in the hot tub, naked and relaxing in the water.

"Ohh...! A celestial maiden bathing." he said, blushing.

Sakura notice him and threw a piece of log at him. He fell in front of her, skidding across the dirt. "Ow..."

"Aaaaaaaaaaaagggggggghhhhhhhh! Lee! You pervert!" she threw a boulder at him and it landed on top of him.

Suddenly, Sasuke came out with his kunai knifes and jumped in mid air. "What was that?"

Sakura screamed. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh! Sasuke! You pervert! Osuwari!"

He fell into the water with a huge splash, soon a fight was going on and Lee manage to get away from an angry Sakura. '_Thank god I was spared._'

Later, Sasuke and Sakura were sitting by the river, in silence. She's still fuming when he saw her. Sasuke, on the other hand, sat by her even though he might get sat again.

"Sasuke..."

He flinch that she would do it again. "Nani, Sakura?"

"Osuwari."

The necklace glowed and he fell once more. He pulled his face off the ground. "What did I do now?"

He looked up and saw her face was mad. "If I made you mad I'm sorry."

"I'm going home." she whispered.

He sat up again. "Huh!"

Instead of whispering, she did said it in his face. "I'm going home!"

"Sure, go right ahead! I ain't stopping you!"

She got up. "And if you think of following me, you'll know what happen."

He got up and started going only to get a- "Sasuke! Osuwari!"

He fell again face first to the ground again. "Oof!"

"Go away!"

Naruto...

He was eating at Ichiraku ramen shop. He already ate 5 bowls. How come he's not fat as Choji? Doesn't matter, he was eating to his heart content. Tonight was a good night. He stopped for a second on his seventh bowl. Something was bothering him, something he needs. That kiss on his cheek felt wonderful that he wants more than that. He knocked himself on the head. '_Get that out of your mind, Uzumaki! You don't want her to think you're a pervert!_'

"Hey, Naruto! Done already?" said a voice. He turned around and saw- "Iruka-sensei!"

Iruka messed up his spiky yellow hair. "So, how are the missions going along?"

"Fine. But something still bother's me..."

He sat down and ordered his ramen. "Tell me, then."

Naruto explained everything he felt. Iruka took a bit and answered. "Well maybe you're in love, Naruto. When people get that feeling, it's when they like this person."

"I'll think about that."

"Here. I'll pay for your ramen tonight. You go home and think about it, okay?"

"Hai."

Naruto left Ichiraku and was heading for home.

"_When people get that feeling, it's when they like this person._"

'_Well I like Sakura, but I didn't get that feeling at all, but when I'm around Hinata, my heart seems to be pounding. Why is that?_' he thought.

He left that question aside, but for now, he went to bed. Nightie night.


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5: Mission outbreak_

_**The Next Day...**_

Naruto woke with a yawn as his alarm clock rang. He turned it off and got out of bed. Then, he remembered why he set the alarm on. He slapped his forehead. "I got a mission with Hinata!"

He quickly got dressed and ran out the door to Hinata's house.

Hinata...

She was eating breakfast. She was wearing comfortable clothes, but cute. The door rang. She was about to answer it until Neji got the door. "Neji wait-!"

He opened the door to find Naruto, grinning like a cat. Naruto flinch when he saw Neji's Byakugan activate. "What are you doing here?!" he hissed.

Naruto glared at him. "FYI, genius, I asked Hinata to go on a mission with me. Does that answer your question?"

"Neji can you move out to the way? I need to go." Hinata asked behind him. He stepped aside and let her through. She waved goodbye to her cousin and went off with Naruto. Neji shut the door. If only there was someone to melt his cold heart. A knock was on the door and he answered it. Tenten stood there, smiling. "Neji you're going to be late if you don't hurry up!" she grabbed his hand and ran off.

Sasuke and Sakura...

"Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Osuwari!!"

Sasuke felled to the ground. Sakura was puffing breaths out from saying... "Sit!" she said finally.

And again, he fell to the ground again.

They were having a picnic in the meadows. It went great when Sasuke tried her food, it burned his tongue and insulted her cooking. Sakura's face turned bright pink and that's how it happened.

Sasuke got off the ground again. His tongue was sticking out of his mouth. "Will you stop doing that!"

"No!" she pouted. Her back was turned to him. "If you hate it so much, I'll take my stuff and leave!"

Sasuke flinched. "No, don't leave."

"Why, Sasuke? It's not you're going to follow me if I leave." she was packing her stuff up.

Sasuke felt a little cold that she left the "-kun" out of his name. It's like something left him.

Once she was done, she was leaving the area. Obviously, she was telling the truth and wanted to leave him out here.

Sasuke stood up, but when he tried to follow her, her tongue stick out to him. "Pppptttthhhh! Stop following me!"

He felt insulted by that. Sakura giggled at his face and started running. "Catch me if you can, Sasuke-kun!"

He smirked and ran after her. At least his full name was restored.

In the woods, Sakura was hiding behind the tree's trunk. She was huffing with her bag beside her feet. She got away from Sasuke. As her breathing slowed down, she peaked from the side. Sasuke was standing there, looking around for her. She smirked. "Looks like I win, Sasuke-kun!" she whispered.

"You think so, huh?"

She slowly turned around and saw Sasuke standing there, smirking. "Looks like I win." he said.

She turned back and saw that Sasuke was a clone. It poof away. She turned back to Sasuke again. He smirk vanished long ago and he was waiting for something. "What?" she said.

"Don't I get a prize?" he asked.

She thought about that for a minute. Then she got it. "Okay, just close your eyes and I'll give it to you."

Whatever it was, he closed his eyes. Suddenly, he felt warm hands around his face that pulled him in. He felt a pair of lips landed themselfs on his. He opened his eyes and saw Sakura's eyes closed. She stopped and let him go. That put him in a trance. That feeling... He wanted more, but she would sit him if he kissed her.

Sakura waved her hand in front of his face. Somehow, it didn't effect him. She sighed and grabbed his hand then walked off. It felt like she was dragging a puppet that's glued to the floor. In a sudden, she was pushed to the tree and his lips came in contact with her's. His eyes were closed. Her eyes started drooping. She kissed him back as his tongue slipped into her mouth.

They were left in the forest, making out until they run out of breath. So much for that...

Naruto and Hinata...

"Hey, Naruto-kun?"

"Yeah?"

"Why did you asked me to go on a mission with you? I mean, you are a Jonin. Tough missions like these are simple to you, is it not?"

"Nope! Sometimes... I like having someone with me, it gets lonely during the time."

"Is that your only reason?"

Naruto had a wide grin on his face. "Not that, but..."

He grabbed her wrist and pulled her toward him. His lips made in contact with hers as he suck on her sweet lips. Hinata's eyes shot wide as her cheeks went pink to red. "Naruto-kun...?!" she murmured against his lips. He stopped and lets go of her wrist. "...That's why."

She cautiously placed her hand on her lips.

"Naruto-kun..."

He cocked his head. "Nani, Hinata-chan?"

'_?! Naruto-kun?! He... He... He called me Hinata-chan!!_'

"Hinata, are you feeling okay? Because you look a little red." he placed his hand on her forehead.

**Thump!**

Hinata fainted. Naruto held her up. "Hinata? Hinata-chan?" he shook her shoulders, crying anime style. "No! Hinata! You can't be dead! You can't be!" he hugged her, his head buried in her neck. "I love you..."

She started waking up. "Naruto-kun...?"

He blushed and looked away, she held herself up, dizzy from fainting process. Hinata went over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Naruto-kun, are you alright?" she asked. "Did you heard me?" he asked, a bit scared that she might find out.

"About what?"

"Never mind, Hinata-chan..." he sighed with relief that she didn't hear him confessed. "Let's get going before the sun goes down." he grabbed her hand and started walking. "N-Naruto-kun?!" she stuttered, glowing more brighter. "Nani?" Naruto asked, still walking to the rightful direction. "Am I pulling you too hard?"

Hinata let out a nervous laugh. "No, it's just..." she trailed off. She smiled slightly. "Never mind... it's nothing..."

A few minutes passed, Naruto stopped leading Hinata and let go of her hand, but she insisted on keeping that feeling. Instead, she held his hand and gave small smile of her satisfaction. Naruto went and give her a great cheesy smile he always do that made her blush pink.

"Naruto-kun! There it is!" Hinata pointed out. Naruto looked out to the opening and saw the village. "C'mon! Let's go!" Naruto said, running toward the sunset. "I miss my ramen!"

"Naruto-kun!! Wait for me!!" she yelled, running after him.

_Ever since I met you..._

_...I have never been brave..._

_...or strong..._

_But when you're there..._

_...with me..._

_...a passionate feeling..._

_...gave me the strength to be with you..._

_That's why..._

_...I love you..._

_I've never felt alone._

_Not now..._

_...not ever..._

Sasuke and Sakura...

"Sakura... this is stupid..." Sasuke growled.

"Oh, come on! It isn't that bad!" Sakura said. "Plus I think it looks cute on you!"

He blushed a little, annoyed the fact what he was wearing. "I feel ridiculous with this on." He lifted up the golden necklace shaped like a heart. It glittered in the glow of the sunset.

Sasuke shoved it into her hands. "I don't want to be caught dead with that on!"

She pushed it back. "What's wrong with that?!"

"It's degrading!" he pushed it back.

Sakura turned her back on him. "Well I guess you have no taste at all!"

He let it sink in before he turned her around. "What did you say?"

"I said you have no ta-" his lips made contact with her's before she had a chance to finish her sentence. It was short. Actually, a short **french** kiss.

Sasuke pulled away leaving Sakura confused and breathless. His forehead against her's, his lips a centimeter away. "I'll only wear that-" he kissed her hotly, taking the necklace from her hand. "-if I get a kiss every time you come over."

She blushed and he placed the necklace on again. She smiled a little, her cheeks still pink as it twinkled inside his shirt. "And what if I don't give you a kiss? What will you do then?"

"Take it off and throw it into a lake." He lied. Actually, he wanted to keep the little trinket. It had him and her together in the locket.

He smirked at the little misfortunate accident that happen this very afternoon.

_Sakura just finished her C rank mission._

_It had to do with pulling weeds and babysitting kids. Mostly it was boring._

_She and her friends, Ino, Tenten, and Hinata, joined her as they headed toward the Hokage's tower._

"_Hey, Sakura?" Tenten said. "What are you planning to do with your next mission?"_

"_I don't know." she said. "Maybe hang around with Naruto or go train."_

_Ino stopped for a second. "Speaking of boys, here comes lover boy now."_

"_Sakura! Sakura!" Lee called out. He stopped in front of her while they silently puke behind her. He held out a small bouquet of flowers and chocolate. "Sakura, would go on a date with me this Saturday?"_

_Sakura let out a nervous laugh. "I... don't what to say?"_

"_A yes would be your answer maybe?"_

"_Sakura! Sakura!"_

_From the other side, Naruto came running. She placed the bouquet of flowers and chocolate in Tenten's grasp. "Nani, Naruto?"_

"_Sakura! It's about Sa-" She immediately covered his mouth. The only thing that came out was muffles._

"_Huh?" Lee instated. "Sa- what? Is it a chore or a activity of somewhat?"_

"_It's nothing! Oh! I need to go!" she said, grabbing Naruto wrist. "Come on, Naruto!"_

_They ran off leaving them to figure out what will Tenten do with Sakura's gifts._

_Somewhere in the ally, Sakura and Naruto rested far away from the other in front of a pets store._

"_Now, Naruto," she said. "Tell me, what happen to Sasuke-kun?"_

"_Like I said, I went to your house if you would have ramen with me, but you mother said a young boy with black asked the same thing."_

_The dogs barked when they first arrived here. The tension on Sakura's nerves were starting to pop._

"_I thought you didn't care about him? What happen to you?"_

_Naruto sighed. "Get this, he was wearing a necklace. Pretty strange, isn't it?"_

"_Be quiet you!" She said to the dogs, a vein on her forehead. "Osuwari!"_

_**Thump!**_

_They all sat in there cages. Sakura and Naruto looked to their left and found Sasuke, kissing the ground._

"_Sasuke-kun? Why are you here?"_

_His face lifted up slowly. "Wh-what do you mean? I was looking for you!"_

_That last sit didn't help him, today was a very bad day. A group of people were coming, they were mostly fan girls. Sakura quickly pushed her self and Sasuke into a photo booth._

"_What the heck is your problem?!" Sasuke asked, his anger get the best out of him._

_He and Sakura were basically in a awkward position. His back was to the wall making it even harder for him to stand up while her knees were on the seat pushing him back._

"_Can't I have some time alone without you bugging me?!" she yelled._

"_Sure, when we find Orochimaru and kill him then I'll stop. Never going to happen!"_

_Naruto sighed as they kept fighting. "Boy, and I thought you two finally grown up." He placed three coins into the slot. The camera focused it's lense and..._

_**Snap!**_

"_What was that?!" Sasuke said angrily._

_**Snap!**_

"_Sakura, get back I'm gonna wreck this thing!"_

_**Snap!**_

_People were outside the photo booth, thinking it's how strange they are. Naruto scratched his left cheek lightly. "Boy... they're an embarrassing when they come to fighting..."_

"_Fire Style! Fireball Jutsu!!" Sasuke screamed._

"_Hey! Stop that!"_

"_You stop it!!"_

"_Osuwari!!" Sakura yelled._

_**Bam!**_

_**Snap!**_

_Their photos came out of the slot._

_First picture, Sasuke mouth open yelling at her, fist threatening. Her open mouth yelling back._

_Second he pushed her behind him._

_Third his position was moved to his jutsu, Sakura behind him angry._

_And last, her yelling 'osuwari!,' him falling down to the ground._

"Hey, Sasuke-kun? Is there anything wrong?" Sakura asked.

He's been staring at her like he was lost. That made her worried about his condition.

"Sasuke!"

"Huh?" Sasuke shook his head a little. "What...?"

Sakura sighed. "Never mind..."

Her smile came back on her face. "Well, Sasuke-kun, did you remembered what you said to me...?"

"Yeah... I know..."

_I'll give you anything..._

_...as long as you are with me..._


End file.
